


Without You

by lolthanks



Series: Till The End Of Time [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dead but not really, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolthanks/pseuds/lolthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gerard….I love you.” Frank said before he was swallowed in darkness.</p><p>And he made a promise to himself that whatever was in store for him, whether it be an afterlife or not, he would find Gerard somehow and tell him how much he loved him</p><p>Because Frank would never stop loving him, not until the end of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the sequel to It's Complicated! I received several comments about the ending that made me realize I had in fact not used the proper tags and promised a happy ending that sadly did not arrive. I honestly all along was planning a happy ending but at the last minute decided to end on a cliffhanger. I'm truly sorry if the lack of warning tags and such made the story unpleasant etc for anyone. With that being said I still have that happy ending coming and here it is! I'm not sure how long this is going to be but before anything really happens I have to figure out how to pick up where we left off...
> 
> ***If there are any warnings/tags that I need to add please inform me so that I can fix that!!***
> 
> Thank you to anyone and everyone who read/commented on It's Complicated and if you are reading this I hope you enjoy it!  
> <3 <3 <3

Frank opened his eyes and groaned. His head was pounding and everything felt like it was on fire. After a few moments for his eyes to adjust Frank looked around the room. He was in the hospital connected to multiple tubes and wires. In the corner a nurse was sitting reading a newspaper. Frank recognized her immediately as the same nurse who had been with him at the hospital when he was a teenager. 

"Jamia?" Frank asked and his voice was scratchy and rough.

"Frank! Thank god you woke up I was beginning to get nervous!" Jamia said putting the newspaper down and quickly walking over to him to check his vitals.

"What happened after we crashed?" Frank asked and Jamia frowned slightly. She took a deep breath and looked at Frank before responding.

"Well you were hit pretty bad. Luckily everyone made it out alive. Mikey and Pete had minor injuries and were released on Monday. You have been in and out of consciousness for a week and underwent multiple surgeries. The good news is that you have healed remarkably and should be ready to leave by tomorrow." Jamia said with a small smile. But she knew what Frank was going to ask next and Frank was aware that she didn't want to say the answer.

"What about Gerard?" Frank asked and he felt tears brimming in his eyes. She had been careful to avoid mentioning him.

"Gerard...Gerard didn't do so well. He was hit the worst and his injuries were the worst of them all. He was sent straight to intensive care and hasn't left for a while. At one point the doctors-well the doctors didn't think they needed to save him." Jamia said and she took a deep breath, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Frank let out a sob when he processed what she had said. Gerard was at a point where even the doctors didn't want to save him.

"What's wrong with him?" Frank asked and Jamia wiped her eyes.

"He is in a coma Frank. We don't know when, or if, he is going to wake up." Jamia said and Frank felt his heart stop.

"Can I see him?" Frank asked and Jamia nodded. Frank started to try and get up but Jamia stopped him.

"First let me fix you up." Jamia said and Frank allowed her to remove several tubes and wires. She then helped him into a wheelchair before taking him down the hall and into the critical care unit. They went through several different hallways before arriving at a single white door. Frank took a deep breath not sure what he would see on the other side. When Jamia opened the door and wheeled him into the room Frank let out a strangled sob.

Gerard was asleep laying in the middle of his bed. He was connected to twice as many wires and tubes as Frank had been. His entire body was pale and his eyes were sunken in making him look ghostly. His hair was messy and all over the place. His arms looked like toothpicks and the yellow blanket on him made him look extra white. Frank rolled himself over to Gerard's side and took his hand in his own. Frank kissed his palm and lay his head down on Gerard's side. 

Jamia stood in the doorway but walked out into the hallway to give them privacy. Frank cried into Gerard's side and listened to the sound of Gerard's breathing. Eventually he fell asleep to the rhythm of Gerard's steady heartbeat matching his own.

Frank was hopeful that Gerard would be able to pull through this. He would wake up, he had to, and Frank would be at his side until he did.

 

 

 

 

Gerard slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. Eventually they did, but just barely. Gerard was in a room that was completely white. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, the floor was white, and all of the furniture was white. Gerard assumed that he was in some sort of office due to the massive white desk across from him. Just before he could investigate any further a door appeared in one of the walls and a man stepped out. Once the door closed behind him it disappeared.

Gerard looked at the man and waited to see what he would do. Gerard then looked down to see how dirty he looked in front of him, because the guy was wearing a pristine white suit, and was shocked to see that he was in a similar suit that was as white as his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Gerard asked and the man chuckled before stepping closer to Gerard.

"That is a difficult question my friend." The man said with a smile but it did nothing to make Gerard feel any better.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gerard asked only to receive a chuckle in response. Gerard took a closer look at the man. He was wearing all white, including white cowboy boots which threw him off slightly. His hair was the color of fresh snow and he had a beard that made him look like a strange angelic Santa.

"It differs based on who is here. For some people this is what they might assume to be heaven, for others it could be considered another form of an afterlife." The man said. Gerard stumbled slightly and the man just watched him. Was he saying that Gerard was dead and in heaven?

"So that means I'm dead." Gerard said and the man shook his head.

"Not quite. You're in between life and death." The man said before walking over and sitting down behind his desk. He motioned for Gerard to sit across from him a Gerard did without hesitation.

"Wait...if this is heaven are you God?" Gerard asked and the man nodded with a smile. If Gerard hadn't been sitting down he surely would have fallen over at that point.

Before Gerard could ask anymore questions another door appeared in the wall. This one was very different from the last. For starters when the door opened blood curling screams poured out of the entrance. Also there was smoke and fire that erupted around the figure who calmly walked into the office before closing the door behind them. Once the smoke cleared and Gerard could get a better look at the figure his jaw dropped open.

Unlike the other man, God, this man contrasted with the entire room in his all black. His suit was shiny black and he was wearing black high tops, which made Gerard want to laugh if the man hadn't been so terrifying. He had jet black hair that was spiked and in every different direction. His face looked like it had been cut from marble and he had blood red eyes. He looked at Gerard with a grin and Gerard felt like pissing his pants.

"Hello Lucifer." God said and Gerard was very close to throwing up. Lucifer, that meant that this was the devil. God motioned for Lucifer to sit in the chair that magically appeared next to Gerard. Gerard gulped as Lucifer casually walked over and sat down. He looked at Gerard with a smirk, aware that his presence was enough to make Gerard lose his cool completely.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gerard." Lucifer said rolling the r's in such a way that Gerard was ready to jump off a cliff. Gerard was unable to form words and managed to just awkwardly wave back. Lucifer laughed and God shook his head.

"Stop messing with the poor man. He won't be able to focus if you keep doing that to him." God said and Lucifer huffed. He looked at Gerard and immediately all of the fear had left his body. Gerard looked at Lucifer and was able to feel like himself again.

"You're the devil." Gerard sad stupidly and Lucifer sarcastically clapped.

"You got that right kiddo. The original king of hell." Lucifer said and God rolled his eyes.

"Can we focus? Gerard do you know why you are here?" God asked and Gerard snapped his head to look at him. He shook his head because honestly, if he had been told he would be speaking to God and the devil today he would have laughed.

"Do you remember what happened before you were here?" God asked and Gerard thought for a moment. Then everything rushed back to him and Gerard let out a sob. 

He remembered asking Frank to marry him. He remembered Frank saying yes and all of their friends congratulating them. He remembered driving himself, Frank, Mikey, and Pete home. He remembered crashing into another car. He remembered looking at Frank with terrified eyes before everything went black. Then he had woken up here, in heaven.

"Yeah. The crash." Gerard choked out and God nodded sadly.

"The crash indeed. You received the worst injuries then the rest of the people in your car. The doctors were ready to give up on you at one point." God said with a frown and Gerard felt his breath hitch. The doctors didn't think he needed saving. 

"What about Frank?" Gerard asked and he heard Lucifer snicker before God shot him a look that said 'shut it now'. 

"Frank is fine kiddo, no need to worry about him. What you should be worried about is the decision you have to make." Lucifer said and Gerard looked between the two of them.

"What decision?" Gerard asked and God glumly looked at his hands. He was fiddling with a pen and Gerard hadn't noticed the contract sitting on the desk.

"Your injuries required several different surgeries to get you to the point where you are now. Sadly you are faced with the choice between waking up with injuries that will be difficult to manage, or move on to the afterlife. It's entirely up to you but we're here to help you with the process." God said calmly and Gerard couldn't breathe for a minute.

He had to decide to live or die.

"Kid you look like you've seen a ghost are you okay?" Lucifer asked and placed a hand on Gerard's back. Gerard shook his head and looked up at him.

"I was just told to choose between living or dying, I'm not okay." Gerard said flatly and Lucifer nodded sympathetically. If it were different circumstances Gerard would have laughed at the devil being sympathetic.

"What kind of injuries would I have to face?" Gerard asked God who looked down at the paper in front of him. He scanned it until he found what he was looking for.

"Luckily, and I use that word lightly, the doctors managed to heal you quite well until you fell into a coma, where you are currently. It looks like if you decide to live then you will have several scars along your body and face, a messed up nerve in your mouth, the occasional migraine due to head trauma, and well...the loss of your left leg." God said and Gerard's heart stopped. He immediately grabbed his left leg on impulse and looked between Lucifer and God, Lucifer was shaking his head and God was watching him sadly.

"So right now I'm in a coma...with or without my leg?" Gerard asked timidly and God read the papers once more.

"At this very moment you are laying in your hospital bed with both legs and a sleeping Frank Iero at your side." God said and Gerard's head perked up when he heard Frank's name. Frank was there with him, alive and well, while Gerard still had both legs. That must mean that once he woke up something would happen that would require an amputation.

"Would you like to see it?" God asked and Gerard nodded but with slight confusion. God stood up, as well as Lucifer, and Gerard followed them to the other side of the room. A door appeared and God motioned for Gerard to walk inside. Lucifer and God followed behind him and Gerard walked into a hospital room.

He looked around and saw himself lying in a hospital bed attached to many different wires and tubes. He almost didn't recognize himself. He looked like a skeleton and was ghostly pale. His face was sunken in and his arms were tiny. Then he saw that Frank was in fact asleep sitting in a wheel chair laying on Gerard's chest. He was holding Gerard's bony hands and there were dried tears stains on both Frank's cheeks and Gerard's shirt. Gerard wanted to cry at how sad they both looked. Gerard turned to God and Lucifer who were behind him also looking at the scene in front of them.

"Surreal isn't it, seeing yourself like that." Lucifer said and all Gerard could do was nod.

Eventually God ushered Gerard back through a door that materialized beside them and they were back in the white office. Gerard took a seat in the chair and Lucifer and God did the same. It was silent as Gerard was contemplating what he was going to do.

He couldn't leave Frank. That much was true and that was the only thought that was really running through his mind. Nothing else mattered except for Frank. If he were to leave him, who knows what could happen. They had already been through so much together, certainly at this point they should get their long overdue happy ending.

But then there was the fact that returning would cause Gerard to suffer. He would lose his leg, and that was something Gerard wasn't sure he was ready for. It would change the way his world worked, not to mention the pain that would go alongside with it. Gerard knew that he had already made his decision from the moment he heard that he would have to choose. At this point it was just his brain trying to tell him that thinking rationally might sway his choice. But it wouldn't because Gerard couldn't possibly even consider leaving Frank so soon. 

"I've made my choice." Gerard said and Lucifer and God gave him their full attention.

"I just want to say that this is one of the more difficult choice's that I have seen someone make in a while. I see how much you love him and this is really an unfortunate scenario. But I trust that whatever you choose is the best for you." Lucifer said with a passionate gleam in his eyes. Gerard could tell that he was being honest and really cared about him, which was calming and incredibly creepy at the same time.

"What will it be Gerard, life or death?" God asked and Gerard took a deep breath and pinched his left leg before he freaked out and said the wrong thing.

"I want to live." Gerard said and God nodded. Lucifer even gave him a smile before God turned the papers around and handed Gerard a pen.

"Sign here along the dotted line saying that you chose to return to your life and that you are aware that by choosing to live you will indeed be faced with your injuries and so on." God said as Gerard signed where he told him to. Then God passed the paper to Lucifer who signed underneath Gerard and then God himself signed the contract.

"Gerard I think you made the right choice. You and Frank are meant to have a happy ending and it would be a shame for everything to end, especially like that." God said and Lucifer nodded.

"It really says something about you Gerard, instead of choosing the more selfish option of moving on you chose to go back to the one you love, even though that means a drastic change." Lucifer said and Gerard gave him a weak grin.

"How do I know that this isn't just some twisted coma dream?" Gerard asked and God and Lucifer laughed.

"Gerard...this could be what heaven looks like, but it could also be a way of your subconscious contemplating whether your body is ready to give up or not. No one truly knows." Lucifer said and Gerard nodded. That made sense, this was possibly just his mind coming up with a reason to keep going, or of course there was the possibility that this was real and Gerard was talking to God and the devil. Either way Gerard had made his choice and he was going to wake up.

"So how do I wake up?" Gerard asked and God shifted slightly in his seat. Lucifer avoided all eye contact with anyone.

"How. Do. I. Wake. Up." Gerard said flatly and God looked him in the eyes.

"We can't do anything to help you there. Now that you have made your decision you have to make the choice to wake up." God said sheepishly and Gerard wanted to slap him.

"You are GOD. And you are the freaking DEVIL. How is there not a way to make me wake up?" Gerard said starting to grow frustrated. Since he had chose to wake up all he wanted to do was open his eyes and tell Frank how much he loved him. Nothing was going to get in his way.

"You have to force yourself to become aware of your surroundings. Re enter your conscious and use your want to live as a fire to open your eyes. Gerard I believe in you. You can do this if you focus." Lucifer said and Gerard nodded before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He started thinking about waking up with Frank asleep on his chest. He thought about Frank crying into his body as he held tight to his fingers.

Slowly, the more Gerard thought about waking up, the more things around him seemed to fade. The feeling of being in the office started to leave him and he heard the sounds of God and Lucifer cheering him on.

"You got this Gerard keep living!" Gerard heard God say and he smiled. The whiteness of the office slowly started to become darker around the edges of his vision.

"Almost there Gerard!" Lucifer called out, but now it was distant and small. There was only a small white circle left to see and eventually it was covered with darkness. Gerard felt a sudden rush and then everything was gone. It was quickly replaced with tons of energy colliding with him and he felt like he was being crushed. Desperately Gerard tried opening his eyes but he wasn't strong enough to fight the energy keeping them closed.

Gerard continued to force his eyes open but was failing fast. Then he managed to but the energy behind him and slowly but surely his eyes began to crack open. And then, almost like someone had removed a massive weight from his chest, he was able to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Frank.

 

 

 

 

Frank had kept his promise and hadn't left Gerard's side since he first arrived in his room. It had been three days and even though the doctors and nurses insist that he leave he refused. Jamia understood and managed to convince everyone that it was okay and that Frank would be fine. She did make him eat and take his medication, but at his request he did everything in Gerard's room. Frank had even managed to get well enough to get rid of his wheelchair and replace it with a regular one. Frank had even been ready to be released from the hospital, but the doctors decided that until Frank left Gerard's room, he would still be a patient and take the proper medication. 

Gerard had officially been in a coma for two weeks. Frank was currently rubbing circles on the back of his hand and playing with a string on the hospital blanket. He had just woken up from a nap and was sitting with Gerard like he usually did. Frank still had hope that Gerard was going to wake up, and at this point he didn't even have a good reason why other than the fact that Frank needed him to. Frank managed to ask Jamia to look for their rings, and by some miracle she found them. Frank was wearing his and he had put the matching one for Gerard on his hand. Frank had twisted and messed with it so much that any dirt and grime that was on it at one point was gone now. 

Frank looked at Gerard's face and wondered what was going through his mind. His eyebrows were scrunched up that made him look adorable. His mouth was turned up so slightly that it made it appear as if he was smiling. Frank had run a brush through his hair and had styled it the way that Gerard always did so that now instead of him looking like he had died he looked more like he was taking a nap. It calmed Frank to see him appear more normal than sick and dying.

Frank had been watching him for several minutes until Gerard started shifting. It wasn't much but his left leg twitched and then his right. Then it was his left arm and his right arm. Then finally his head shook and before Frank could process what was going on Gerard's eyes snapped open and he was gasping for air. His eyes met Frank's and his grip on Frank's hand tightening. Frank continued to rub circles on his hand and he grabbed Gerard's other had and did the same thing. Frank felt tears running down his cheeks and he saw tears running down Gerard's as well. They never broke eye contact and finally Gerard was able to calm down enough to try and speak.

"Frank." Gerard said and his voice was rough due to the fact that he hadn't said a word in weeks. Frank smiled and didn't even try to wipe any of his tears away.

"Gerard. I love you so much." Frank said before pulling Gerard into a kiss. Gerard met him with just as much love as Frank was giving him. They stayed that way for the longest time before breaking apart to catch their breaths.

"Frank I love you more then you could even put into words." Gerard said and he felt tears running down his cheeks.

Just then Jamia walked into the room and dropped the tray she had been holding. Frank saw that it had a cup of water and his medicine on it which were now scattered on the floor. Jamia, ignoring the mess, rushed over to Gerard and quickly checked his vitals.

"You woke up? How did you wake up? Thank god you're okay this is great news." Jamia said and Gerard smiled with a giggle. Frank smiled and took the chance to wipe his face and Gerard did the same, but they still held one hand tight to each other.

Jamia pressed a button on one of Gerard's machines and several doctors ran into the room. They had a similar reaction to Jamia's but everyone was laughing and smiling soon. The doctors were amazed that Gerard was fine and doing very well. After several more doctors talked to him and left Frank and Gerard were alone once again.

"How did you do it?" Frank asked Gerard and Gerard smiled.

"Because I thought about you and how I couldn't leave you." Gerard said and Frank smiled through his tears. He kissed his hand once more and then crawled next to Gerard in the bed. They stayed like that until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

 


	2. ***UPDATE!!***

Helllooooooo!!!!

Oh my goodness this story has been forgotten by everyone. I'm so sorry to anyone who actually remembers this failed sequel....

I have good news!

I'm officially going to finish up this story, and I know that finish might not be the right word because it only has one chapter, but oh well...

I've been meaning to do something with this story for A G E S but got caught up with other things. Since I've started this book I started some one shots (one shots may or may not have been already started I don't remember) and another fic.

I suggest if you haven't read either of those then you should...I love them.

Anyway this note has really no purpose other than to say that I finally remembered about this and I'm going to finish it. I have entire thing planned out, but not finished writing it. At the moment there isn't an update schedule but whenever I finish it I will let you know when I'll be updating.

Also this little note thing will be deleted once the next chapter is posted. That might be a couple of days because writing takes me longer then it should.....whoops.

 

So I'm going to stop rambling but I hope that if you've forgotten about this that you refresh your memory and get excited because I am!!!

Also if you haven't read my other stuff please do, I need attention...

Thanks for reading!! <3 <3 <3<3


	3. ummm

ummmmm hi there.

 

this was the long lost sequel to my very first story, _It's Complicated_.

 

Literally I have no idea if anyone knows what this is, or if there is any interest in it's completion.

 

I have the entire fic drafted out, just not sure if anyone wants it to be posted.

 

If someone does, then I will write and post the entire thing, like a regular fic would be.

 

If not, then I'll probably end up deleting this.

 

So, if you want this sequel to _It's Complicated_ , please comment or just let me know, and I will do my best to provide.

 

Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let me know what you think! Also again PLEASE tell me if there are any tags/warnings that you think I should add to this. I hated reading the comment that said that my lack of warnings had discouraged them from enjoying the story. Hopefully this will all make sense once I write it.  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
